When Sakura Come
by Vio Mura
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau kenangan Rukia kembali? Membuat tangis Rukia menghampirinya lagi. Pairing? Enjoy Read! R&R!
1. Remember The Sakura

Halloouuuw minna-san! Saya author baru banget jadi kalau ada kesalahan typo atau yang lainnya, mohon dimaklumi.

* * *

**When Sakura Come**

Disclaimer Tite Kubo

Summary : Editan sekaligus mengganti fanfic yang terhapus. Bagaimana jadinya kalau kenangan Rukia kembali? Membuat tangis Rukia menghampirinya lagi. Enjoy Read! R&R!

* * *

**Flash Back**

Hari itu dimalam yang hening, dingin dan haru, disebuah rumah terdengar isak tangis sebuah keluarga. Keluarga itu terus menangisi satu anggota keluarganya yang meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya. Ya, selamanya.

Suami dari wanita yang meninggal itu memeluk erat jasad itu. Di wajah tampan laki-laki itu terlihat sedikit genangan air mata. Walaupun hanya sedikit tapi di hati sang pria sudah seperti hujan deras yang tak akan pernah berhenti.

Sementara gadis kecil yang ada didekat jasad kakak perempuannya itu, terus menangis terisak-isak. Tak ada yang akan membuat kakak iapar dan adik ipar itu menghentikan air mata yang mengalir dari mata mereka.

Keesokan harinya, sekitar pukul tiga sore. Sekumpulan orang mengerumuni suatu makam tepat dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar. Seharusnya pada saat itu orang akan merasa tenang. Tapi tidak dengan mereka. Semua orang yang ada di makam itu mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam. Sekian lama mereka berada di tempat itu.

Satu demi satupun orang memberikan rangkaian bunga krisan putih lalu pergi melangkahkan kaki mereka, menjauh dari makam tersebut. Meninggalkan kedua insan yang masih menangisi makam tersebut.

"Ke...napa ? Ke...na…pa ? Ke…napa ka…kak harus meninggal…kan ka..mi ?" kata gadis kecil itu terisak-isak.

"Kenapa Nii-chan ? Jawab AKU! ", teriak gadis itu dan terus menangis.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku dan Rukia sendirian seperti ini ?"

"Kenapa...? jawab aku Hisana! ", kata pria itu berharap penuh.

**End of Flash Back**

**-Byakuya POV-**

"Tidaaaaak!!!" teriakan itu membangunkanku dari tidurku. Bagai alarm yang membangunkanku pagi itu. Suara itu ternyata berasal dari kamar adikku. Segeralah aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju lantai dua, disanalah kamar adikku berada.

Kubuka perlahan gagang dari pintu yang melambangkan bunga Violet ditengah pintu itu, sama seperti warna mata adikku. "kreek," Bunyi pintu yang kubuka menandai tak dikuncinya kamar tersebut. "tumben" kata-kata itulah yang muncul dalam benakku. Tak biasanya Rukia seperti ini. Kulihat adikku menangis entah mengapa dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

Kupercepat langkahku kearah Rukia. Kupergerakkan tanganku untuk memeluk tubuh mungilnya, hanya untuk membuatnya tenang. Berhasil, sekitar sejam ia menangis tanpa henti dipelukanku. Nyaman dan hangat saat memeluknya, membuatku mengingat seseorang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku. Yang kini pergi meninggalkan aku dan Rukia.

**-Rukia POV-**

"Lagi-lagi mimpi itu mengangguku," umpatku sebal dalam hati. Membuatku teriak dan mengagetkanku akan semua kenangan tentang kematian kakakku. Nafasku tersenggal, mataku panas seakan ada yang ingin dikeluarkan. Tak terasa, aku benar-benar menangis mengingat kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu tepat dimana umurku masihlah 7 tahun. Dimana dan disaatku kehilangan kakakku.

Aku terus menangis berharap tangisan ini akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Tapi, dugaanku meleset. Disela tangisanku aku mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Ternyata orang yang membukanya adalah kakak iparku, Byakuya. Aku ingin menghentikan tangisan itu tapi tak bisa. Langkah pria itu terus mendekatiku lalu memelukku dan pelukan itu membuatku tenang. Akhirnya airmataku pun berhenti setelah sejam lamanya aku menangis tanpa henti dalam pelukan pria ini.

**-Normal POV-**

Setelah Rukia tenang, Byakuya mengajak Rukia ke taman belakang rumah yang ia tinggali dengan Rukia. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman yang teduh.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan, Rukia?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak, tadi aku bermimimpi saat kak Hisana meninggal. Entah kenapa setiap musim semi pasti mimpi itu akan datang menghampiriku dan membuatku menangis mengingatnya."

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." kata Byakuya yang sebenarnya karena ucapan Rukia tadi membuat hatinya tertegun. Bahkan ia juga ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan hal itu. Sebenarnya Byakuyapun sama dengan Rukia, tak dapat lari dari bayang-bayang Hisana. Rukia adalah Dia. Dan Dia adalah Rukia.

"Kakak pasti pura-pura tegar didepanku, aku tahu hatinya juga rapuh," umpat Rukia dalam hati.

"…"

"…"

Keduanya diam seribu bahasa tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun. Angin sepoi dipagi itu amatlah sejuk. Membuat suasana hening dan tenang. Sampai tak terasa sudah sejam mereka diam dan duduk anteng di bangku taman itu.

"Hino ataru basho ni dete

Chizu wo hiro gete mitta nara

Ano basho aoi sugiterru shika ta nai

I Can Change My Live"

Dering ponsel Rukia membuyarkan keheningan di taman itu. Rukia menunjukan ponselnya berkedap-kedip kearah Byakuya, seakan memberitahu Byakuya bahwa Rukia ingin mengangkat telepon itu. Dan diakhiri dengan anggukan kepala Byakuya.

Rukia lalu mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Moshi-moshi"_

"_Yo, Rukia! Cepatlah kemari atau kau mau kupecat MIDGET!" _kata orang yang berada di jauh tempat dan berteriak seenaknya tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

Rukia menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya, tahu bahwa seorang produsernya yang memiliki mata emerald sedang mengamuk. Dan Rukia tidak ingin telinganya itu tuli atau ia harus menjadi Tuna Rungu seumur hidupnya.

Rukia hanya sweat drop dengan kata-kata Midget**, **padahal yang mengolok Rukia midget itu juga midget. Bahkan lebih midget dari pada Rukia.

"Jadi, kayak ibu-ibu tukang jemuran neriakin maling jemurannya. Hah? Maksudnya kayak maling teriak maling," batin Rukia.

"_YES MOM!!!" _dengan entengnya Rukia berteriaksekencang-kencangnya di ponsel itu. Lalu mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi sehabis ia melakukan hal itu.

"_..tut..tut..tut..." _tanda sambungan telepon ditutup oleh Rukia.

Tampaknya orang yang baru saja menelepon Rukia, sudah membuat lipatan di jidatnya. Dan memasang tampang pembunuh diwajahnya.

"Apa-apaan dia itu, dia pikir siapa dia? Seenaknya saja memnggilku degan sebutan _MOM_.Ia pikir aku ini ibunya apa? Awas kau RUKIAAAAA!!!" teriak orang yang berambut silver yang membuat kantor itu hampir seperti terkena gempa bumi dan teriakannya itu terdengar sampai keseluruh koridor perusahaan film yang biasa disebut dengan sebutan _Shiro Corp Entertainment_.

"Huh, dasar produser cebol bodoh!" maki Rukia pada ponselnya itu. (baca: Hitsugaya)

Setelah Rukia menerima telepon itu, ia kembali ke tempat ia duduk dengan kakaknya tadi. Sesampainya Rukia disana, Rukia hanya menghembuskan napas sepanjang-panjangnya.

"Lagi-lagi dia pergi seperti maling. Dasar kakak aneh!" Dikejauhan Rukia melihat sosok yang ia cari-cari, ya Byakuya yang menghilang selincah-lincahnya seperti kucing.

"Kakak tunggu aku!!!" teriak Rukia dari kejauhan dan mempercepat langkahnya kearah Byakuya. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat kearah pria itu. Terus, dan akhirnya sampai tepat disamping tubuh gagah pria itu. "Hosh..hosh" Rukia kembali mengatur napasnya. Entah kenapa bagai berlari dari Prancis ke Jepang.

"Rukia ?" kata pria itu terus berjalan tanpa menatap Rukia.

"Hnn ??" Rukia mengalihkan pandangannnya ke pria yang ada disampingnya sekarang.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi, Rukia," sekarang pandangan Byakuya hanya tertuju pada mata violet milik gadis mungil disampingnya itu.

"Kakak ?" tanya Rukia, mata Rukia panas rasanya ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi. Matanya tertuju pada mata abu-abu milik Byakuya. Rasanya Rukia ingin menangis.

Dalam. Sungguh amat dalam mata violet itu melihat mata abu-abu milik Byakuya. Dan sebaliknya. Mata abu-abu itu menatap tajam tapi lembut kearah mata violet itu. Seolah tak adalagi obyek lain yang enak untuk dipandang. Sungguh hening. Angin berhembus kencang pagi itu. Membuat rambut panjang Byakuya bebas berkeliaran. Rambut Rukiapun begitu.

Tangan Byakuya merangkul pergelangan tangan Rukia. Dan berkata…

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi, Rukia. Aku hanya menyusahkanmu saja. Aku bukanlah kakak yang berguna untukmu. Karena aku, setiap hari kau harus memaksa imajinasi untuk bekerja, menuliskan sebuah kata perkata untuk membuat sebuah cerita yang ditakdirkan untuk diangkat menjadi film. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit, hanya karena kakakmu yang tak berguna ini. Aku ingin kembali bekerja entah sebagai apapun itu. Yang penting, aku bisa mengurangi rasa letihmu itu. Maafkan aku Rukia, aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk selalu ada di rumah dan selalu ada bersamamu. Aku juga bosan selalu ada di rumah tidak ada yang harus kukerjakan. Jika aku ingin melakukan sesuatu pasti hasilnya akan berantakan dan membuatmu jadi harus memperbaikinya kembali. Tapi, aku tidak ingin kau jadi bekerja sekeras itu. Kali ini serahkanlah urusan kerja-bekerjamu padaku, Rukia! ", kata Byakuya masih tetap mamegang pergelangan yang mungil itu.

Ya, sejak meninggalnya Hisana. Kehidupan kakak-adik ini sangatlah sederhana. Tidak mewah dan juga tidak kekurangan. Semuanya serba cukup, tapi tidak semewah kehidupan mereka dulu. Karena depresi yang diderita oleh Byakuya. Akhirnya Byakuyapun berencana untuk meninggalkan keluarga Kuchikinya dan semua kekayaannya itu. Sebenarnya Byakuya tidak ingin membawa Rukia pergi bersamanya.

Tapi, karena janjinya pada Hisana untuk terus manjaga Rukia dan terus membawa Rukia kemanapun ia pergi. Dan sejak itu hanya Rukialah yang bisa menghidupi kebutuhan mereka berdua. Karena, jika Byakuya bekerja dan bepergian kemana-mana, pasti secepatnya keberadaan mereka akan tercium oleh tetua-tetua Kuchiki. Jadi, demi ketenangan dan keberadaan mereka berdua supaya tak diketahui oleh tetua-tetua Kuchiki, Rukia yang bekerja dan Byakuya diam di rumah.

Dengan keterampilan Rukia yang mampu membuat sebuah karangan. Rukia bekerja sebagai penulis skenario yang sekarang sedang amat dicari banyak perusahaan untuk mengambil ceritanya dan memproduksinya sebagai film layar lebar. Dan hampir semua film layar lebar yang mengambil tema dari cerita Rukia, pasti akan laku keras dipasaran perfilman. Hampir 24 jam ia harus berada di depan benda kaku (baca: komputer) dan terus menggerakkan jari-jari lentiknya untuk menulis sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan sebuah cerita.

Byakuya yang melihat itu semua hanya bisa menyesal dan terus merasa bersalah, karena Byakuya sama sekali tak berguna dan mambiarkan Rukia bekerja paruh baya seperti itu. Sebenarnya Byakuyapun punya kemampuan yaitu sebagai business man. Byakuya adalah direktur utama _Kuchiki Corp_yang amat terkenal dengan wibawa dan kerja kerasnya dalam menggelemuti pekerjaan sebagai ahli waris keluarga Kuchiki di kota, _Seireitei. _

Kota di Jepang yang merupakan, tempat para keluarga-keluarga bangsawan berada. Karena kepergian Byakuya yang tidak tahu sebabnya otomatis hak pewaris itupun dihentikan untuk beberapa waktu sambil menunggu kabar berikutnya tentang kepergian Byakuya, tapi jika tak ada kabar ahli waris itu akan dialihkan pada keturunan Kuchiki berikutnya dengan pertimbangan yang cukup menyita waktu dan penyeleksian.

Tapi, kepergian mereka membuat guardian-guardian keluarga Kuchiki sibuk untuk mencari keberadaan mereka. Dan pada akhirnya keluarga Kuchiki yang berpikir bahwa Byakuya dan Rukia pergi le luar negeri untuk menenangan diri dengan menaiki pesawat pribadi yang dipesan Byakuya sebelum pergi, dan mendapat kabar bahwa pesawat pribadi yang tidak jadi ditumpangi oleh Byakuya dan Rukia kecelakaan.

Sebelum pergi, sebenarnya Byakuya dan Rukia membatalkan niatnya untuk ke luar negeri dan tetap menatap di Jepang jadi mereka selamat saat kecelakaan pesawat itu berlangsung. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk hidup dengan sederhana di desa, _Rukongai. _Di sebuah rumah sederhana pinggiran kota, _Karakura. _Tanpa ada satupun keluarga Kuchiki yang mengetahuinya, hanya kerabat dekat Byakuya dan Rukia yang tahu bahwa Byakuya dan Rukia masih hidup, salah satunya keluarga Hitsugaya.

**Back to Byakuya and Rukia**

Rukia sudah tidak tahan lagi menyembunyikan airmatanya. Airmata itu mengalir deras dari mata Rukia. Kata Byakuya tadi sungguh menyayat hatinya. Rasa tak percaya Rukia pada Byakuya yang baru saja berbicara sedalam itu padanya. Rukiapun menunduk, menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menangis itu.

Tapi, tangan Byakuya menahan wajah Rukia untuk menunduk. Tangan Byakuya menegakkan kepala Rukia, jari tangan Byakuya menghapus airmata Rukia yang menetes. Sebuah senyuman yang sungguh manis ia persembahkan untuk Rukia.

"Sudah, tidak usah menangis seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin produser kecil nan cebol itu mengomentari matamu yang sembab karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan airmata. ", kata Byakuya sambil memeluk dan memendamkan wajah Rukia pada dada bidangnya. Rukiapun membalas pelukan Byakuya dengan erat.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kakak mengantarmu ke kantor. ", pintah Byakuya pada Rukia. Rukia hanya memberi anggukan kepala tanda setuju.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka sedari tadi.

"Jadi, selama ini mereka masih hidup! ", ujar laki-laki yang mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan tidak senang dengan kenyataan bahwa Byakuya dan Rukia masih hidup.

**Di Shiro Crop Entertainment**

Di ruangan itu sungguh hening bahkan dering jangkrikpun tidak ada. (Lho?) Rukia hanya menunduk lesu tanpa mau melihat kearah produser film didepannya. Rukia sekarang berada di ruangan produser yang tadi meneleponnya. Rukia merasakan suhu di ruangan itu menurun dan menjadi amat dingin. Dan Rukia merasa ada sesuatu yang pasti akan membuatnya terluka. Serasa ada tatapan mata membunuh disekitarnya. Dan Rukia terus menunduk.

"RUKIA KUCHIKI Yang Terhormat!!! Apa kau tidak mau menjelaskan tentang keterlambatanmu hari ini pada atasanmu ini? Apa kau juga tak mau meminta maaf atas perilakumu di telepon tadi? Apa kau juga benar-benar ingin dipecat dari perusahaan ini? ", teriak pria itu sungguh amat menyayat pendengaran Rukia.

"Heh, PRODUSER atasanku yang MIDGET bahkan lebih midget dari pada aku! Dengarkan penjelasanku baik-baik! Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan pada atasanku ini tentang keterlambatanku hari ini kalau ia saja tak berhenti melihatku seperti mangsaannya? Sedari tadi aku sudah ingin minta maaf, tapi seperti yang kujelaskan tadi. Dan kenapa kau selalu saja mengancamku dipecat dari perusahaanmu ini, tapi tak pernah kau lakukan. ", balas Rukia dengan teriakan yang tidak kalah ganasnya.

"Oo…oo… bodohnya aku, mengapa bisa keceplosan begitu ya ?" ucap Rukia pelan.

"APA ? Grrr,,, sudahlah kau memang perempuan tidak tahu diri, Rukia !" ucap Hitsugaya tanpa rasa tak berdosa.

"Apa kau bilang?" kini Rukia sudah tak bisa mengatasi emosinya lagi. Dan dengan cekatannya ia mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dipakai Hitsugaya dengan gaya preman passer yang sangar dan bengis.

"Apa kau sudah tuli, ya? Tadi aku bilang kau adalah PEREMPUAN YANG TIDAK TAHU DIRI!" perilaku Rukia yang membuat Hisugaya tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi dan lepas. Lalu, melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Rukia lakukan.

Sementara kedua midget itu berperang. Terdengar ketukan didepan pintu ruangan Produser Hitsugaya itu.

"tok…tok…tok"

Ternyata yang menunda peperangan kedua itu adalah Hinamori Momo, assistent produser film Hitsugaya Toushiro yang diberitakan mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan produsernya. Hinamori yang melihat kejadian itu sedikit terkejut melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya sedikit cemburu. Kenapa bisa cemburu? Karena posisi adu mulut yang dilakukan Rukia VS Hitsugaya terlalu dekat. Sehingga membuat wajah Rukia dan Hitsugaya mungkin hanya berbatas beberapa centi saja.

"HINAMORI-chan ?, MOMO ?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Ma….maaf menggangung kalian berdua. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan Hitsugaya-samma, dan sekarang sudah menunggu di lobby," katanya pelan, dan terlihat seperti ingin menangis lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Kedua midget itu merasa ada keanehan melihat tingkah Hinamori. Mereka baru sadar kalau perang tadi membuat posisi mereka sangat dekat. Dengan cekatan pula mereka menjauh dan memalingkan wajah mereka satu sama lain.

Hitsugaya yang merasa bersalah pada Hinamori, tanpa berpikir panjang lalu Hitsugaya mengejar Hinamori seraya meninggalkan Rukia sendiri diruangannya itu.

"MOMO tunggu aku , itu semua salah paham! ", teriak Hitsugaya lagi. (Lagi?)

Hitsugaya mempercepat langkahnya kearah Hinamori. Semakin kukejar semakin kau jauh. (Lho?)

Ya, Hinamori juga mempercepat langkahnya, tak mau Hitsugaya melihatnya menangis karena peristiwa tadi. Hinamori juga tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Hitsugaya. Tapi terlambat, tangan Hitsugaya sudah mencegah Hinamori untuk pergi menjauhinya. Hinamori mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Hitsugaya. Tapi, genggaman tangan Hitsugaya sangat kuat, dan Momo tak bisa melepas genggaman tangan Hitsugaya pada pergelangan tangannya itu.

"Momo, sudah kubilang tunggu aku ! Apa kau tidak mengerti arti dari apa yang kuucapakan padamu? ", kata Hitsugaya mempererat genggamannya pada Hinamori.

"Sakit! Lepaskan tanganmu Shiro! ", rintih Hinamori kesakitan.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan tanganmu, pergi, lalu menjauh dariku! Kau belum mendengar penjelasanku tentang apa yang kau lihat di ruanganku tadi, Momo! ", kata Hisugaya mempererat genggamannya kembali.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun, Shiro. Semuanya sudah benar-benar sangat jelas bagiku. ", kata Hinamori sambil menangis.

"Cih, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku dan Rukia, hah? Tadi, hanya pertengkaran bodoh antara aku dan Rukia. Bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan! ", kata Hitsugaya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau pikir aku itu bodoh, tidak mengerti apa yang kalian lakukan di ruanganmu tadi? Kalau memang hanya bertengkar mengapa sepertinya kalian terlihat dekat sekali? Lalu, mana ada Produser dan Penulis Skenarionya seakrab itu, bahkan Rukia berani mengejekmu! ", ucap Hinamori yang memberi penekanan pada kata produser dan penulis skenario.

"Ya, kau memang bodoh Momo, dan sudah pikun! Apa kau lupa? Kalau aku dan Rukia itu memang sudah akrab sejak kami TK ? Dan apa kau juga lupa kalau hubungan keluarga Kuchiki dan keluarga Hisugaya juga sangat akrab? Jadi, tidak salahkan kalau aku dan Rukia adalah Saudara yang bisa mengejek satu sama lain. Ya, meskipun bukan saudara kandung," kata Hitsugaya yang memberi penekanan pada kata saudara.

Hinamori sweat drop, baru saja orang yang paling ia sayangi mengejeknya bodoh dan pikun. Tapi, Hinamori sedikit tenang dengan penjelasan Hitsugaya tadi.

"Kau yang pikun! Kau tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu padaku selama ini, Shiro-chan!" kata Hinamori, yang mengingatkan Hitsugaya tentang hal itu.

"Oh, jadi aku belum menceritakannya ya ?, kalau begitu berarti dengan penjelasanku tadi adalah yang pertama kalinya kau dengar. Jadi, kalau begitu kau tidak perlu lagi bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan seperti ini bila aku dekat dengan Rukia. Dan, maaf aku pikir aku sudah menceritakan semua ini padamu. ", kata Hitsugaya sambil menggerakkan tangannya menghapus airmata Hinamori yang tadi menetes karena kepikunan Hitsugaya, dan sedikit mengelus wajah gadis yang melukis kebahagiaanya pada hidupnya.

"Lagi-lagi jangan pikun sebelum waktunya ya!" pintah Hinamori manja.

"Yes mom. ", ucapnya sambil melontarkan senyumannya pada Hinamori. Dan mengajak Hinamori untuk kembali ke tempat bekerjanya lagi.

**Back to Rukia**

Rukia yang kini masih berada di ruangan Hitsugaya, lagi-lagi menghembuskan napas sepanjang-panjangnya, menariknya kembali, dan begitu seterusnya.

"Huh, lagi-lagi seperti ini. ", kata Rukia pelan.

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ruangan itu. Tapi, saat ingin keluar dari ruangan itu. Rukia menabrak seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai warna rambut mencolok dan pria itu lagi-lagi harus lebih tinggi dari dia. Yang membuatnya juga harus terjatuh, tapi tunggu tangan laki-laki itu menopang tubuh mungil Rukia supaya tidak jatuh, dan berhasil Rukiapun tidak jatuh. Tapi, posisi mereka seperti kedua pasangan yang sedang berdansa sekarang, sehingga mata coklat pria itu bertemu dengan mata violet milik Rukia.

Cukup lama posisi Rukia dan pria itu berlangsung. Mata pria itu menatap lekat mata violet Rukia. Teringat pada suatu kenangan kecil, dimana ia masih berumur 5 tahun. Pada saat ia liburan ke Jepang, pada saat musim semi berlangsung. Di sore hari saat ia berkeliling di taman sambil melihat indahnya sakura bermekaran. Ia, bertemu gadis kecil yang menangis di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar. Ia, melangkahkan kakinya kearah gadis itu dan bertanya apa yang sebenernya gadis kecil itu lakukan di bawah pohon sakura yang mekar itu sambil menangis pula. Lalu masih dengan mengeleluarkan airmatanya gadis itu menjawab…

**Flash Back**

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan di bawah pohon Sakura ini. Hanya mencoba untuk membenci musim semi yang telah merenggut nyawa seorang kakak yang aku sayangi. Mencoba untuk menerima kakakku pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian dengan kakak iparku, suaminya yang sangat amat mencintainya. Tapi, semua itu sia-sia.", kata gadis itu masih menangis. Ia, tertegun mendengar jawaban gadis kecil itu.

Mengingat apa yang dialami gadis itu sama dengannya. Ia, juga kehilangan sosok ibu yang paling ia sayangi. Tapi, ia cukup tegar menerima kenyataan itu. Kenangan kecil itu terus membayanginya sampai sekarang. Dan selalu berharap bisa bertemu gadis kecil itu. Maka dari itu, setelah Business Schooling yang ia jalalani di Jerman selesai, ia ingin kembali ke negeri dimana ia dilahirkan dan harus melanjutkan pekerjaan ayahnya dalam mengolah perusahaan ayahnya. Sambil mencari keberadaan gadis kecil yang ia temui pada saat bunga sakura yang indah bermekaran di musim semi, di Jepang.

-TBC-

* * *

Kalo sempet teken ijo-ijo dibawah ini! Ripiu please!


	2. Meet a Long Ago

Aloouww minna-san? Kembali lagi dengan saia author gaje yang buat pik gaje ini. Kalo ada kesalahan typo atau apa, mohon dimaklumi yo?! Saia cumin mau memperkenalkan OC saia. Silahkan!*nyeret Yukiyo*

Hajimemashite minna-san! Saya OC milik author pio. Watashi wa no namae Yukiyo Orikasa. Saia adik angkat Ichi-nii. Saia punya mata Indigo berbeda dengan mata cokelat Ichi-nii. Saia lahir di panti asuhan kota Rukongai. Saia berulang tahun pada tanggal 9 Febuari. Sifat saia kekanak-kanakan, tidak mau kalah, berani, tomboy dan… -diplester sama author- dan dia mempunyai rambut hitam ikal sebahu, dan lumayan tinggi untuk seukuran gadis selesai kuliah pada umur 19 tahun. Dan dia mempunyai warana kulit kuning langsat. Enjoy read! Plis R&R!

* * *

Bleach by Tite Kubo

Summary : Bagaimana jika kenangan Rukia kembali menghantuinya? Membuat tangisnya terulang kembali?

**When Sakura Come**

Chapter 2

* * *

Cukup lama posisi Rukia dan pria itu berlangsung. Mata pria itu menatap lekat mata violet Rukia. Mata violet Rukiapun menatap mata cokelat pria itu. Tanpa mereka sadari ada langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka.

"Kuro…sa…ki-kun? Ru…kia? Kalian sedang apa didepan ruanganku?", tanyanya heran.

"Onii-chan sedang apa disini?", tanyanya sama herannya.

Kedua orang itu tersadar, lalu memalingkan wajah mereka masing-masing. Menutupi semburat merah yang ada di wajah mereka.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal, ya? Bahkan mungkin lebih.", goda laki-laki yang memiliki ruangan sebagai media bertemunya Rukia dengan pria itu.

"Onii-chan? Hihihi. Onii-chan sudah dewasa, ya? Hihihi.", kata perempuan itu memojokkan Rukia dan Pria itu.

**-Flash Back-**

"Huh, kenapa babon merah itu selalu memarahiku sih? Akukan baru saja bekerja menjadi reporter di perusahaan itu dan bisa terbilang baru bekerja! Kenapa tidak ada toleransi sedikit sih? Menyebalkan. Ini lagi, kenapa juga Ichi-nii lupa dengan proposal meetingnya? Huah, hari ini merepotkan sekali.", umpat gadis berembut hitam itu kesal.

Dimacetnya perjalanan menuju Shiro Corp Entertainment. Gadis itu terus saja memaki-maki babon merah dan Ichi-nii yang ia sebutkan tadi. Mungkin jika orang yang sedang dimaki-maki itu tahu, pasti gadis itu akan istirahat untuk selamanya. RIP.

"Akhirnya sampai juga. Huft…", ucap gadis itu setelah satu jam terjebak macet dan akhirnya sampai tujuan.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya yang memakai jeans hitam kesayangannya masuk kedalam gedung yang bertuliskan Shiro Corp Entertainment. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya cepat mencari seseorang yang tadi ia maki-maki.

"Orikasa-san? Ada keperluan apa, tumben sekali datang kesini?" Tanya sang receptionist yang heran atas kedatangan gadis itu yang tergesa-gesa.

"Oh, Rangiku-san. Aku hanya ingin memberikan proposal meeting yang lupa dibawa oleh Ichi-nii. Oya, apa Rangiku-san melihat Ichi-nii ada dimana sekarang?", tanya gadis yang mempunyai nama lengkap Yukiyo Orikasa.

"Oh, rupanya Orikasa-san sedang mencari Kurosaki-san. Tadi, Kurosaki-san ada disini. Tapi, karena terlalu lama menunggu panggilan dari Hitsugaya-sama ia langsung pergi. Mungkin sekarang ia ada di ruangan Hitsugaya-sama.", jelas receptionist yang mempunyai nama lengkap Matsumoto Rangiku.

"APA? Jadi mereka sudah memulai meetingnya, begitu? Ah, tidak. Oya, arigatou gozaimasu sebelumnya untuk informasinya Rangiku-san.", kata gadis itu langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju lift untuk menuju ruangan produser utama.

"Eh? Iya, iya. Douitashimashite Orikasa-san. Hati-hati jangan sampai terpeleset… Oow terlambat.", kata Rangiku telat!

"bruuk", itulah suara yang dibuat oleh jatuhnya Orikasa di lantai lobby yang sedang di pel oleh OB yang bernama Hanatarou Yamada.

"Huh, lantai ini juga Menyebalkan!", maki gadis itu pada lantai yang tak berdosa.

"Gomenesai Orikasa-san. Aku pikir tulisan itu bisa dilihat." tunjuk OB itu pada tulisan "Awas lantai basah!"

"Hehe, sudah aku yang salah tak apa. Hehehe. ", kata gadis itu yang mengeluarkan senyum terpaksa. Lalu bangkit dan menuju lift dengan hati-hati.

Hanatarou dan Matsumoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan megucapakan "ckckck".

Gadis itu lalu menaiki lift dengan langkah gontai. Lift yang ia naiki melaju ke atas tepatnya ke-lantai 5. Tempat produser utama berada. Lift itu berhenti di lantai yang gadis itu inginkan. Mata gadis itu terbelalak memendam rasa jengkel yang mendalam. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya ke arah yang membuatnya jengkel.

"Ehem... produser bodoh! Seharusnya kau bekerja dengan benar bukan santai-santai begini!" tegur gadis itu pada produser yang kini sedang asyik memakan bekal salad semangka yang dibawakan Hinamori. Dengan sigap tangan gadis itu menyeret produser mungil itu.

"Uhuk…Uhuk… Heh, Yukiyo apasih yang sedang kau lakukan? Lepasakan aku! Aku bukan anak kucing tahu!", kata Hitsugaya sambil memegang lehernya yang tersedak biji semangka dan terbatuk-batuk.

Selesai peristiwa seret-menyeret tadi. Mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang sedari tadi membuat masalah. Ya, tujuan pertama yaitu ruangan direktur utama.

"Toushiro bukankah seharusnya kau meeting dengan Ichi-nii? Aku harus memberikan proposal ini padanya.", kata gadis itu sambil merapihkan jaketnya dan bajunya yang sudah tidak enak dilihat karena perjuangannya memberi proposal meeting.

"Panggil aku Produser Hitsugaya! Tadi, aku ke lobby sedang menunggunya karena terlalu lama aku putuskan untuk memakan bekal itu. Eh, kau malah datang.", jelasnya pada gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Gadis itu tidak menghiraukan Hitsugaya dengan alasannya memakan semangka. Mata gadis itu terbelalak melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Berhenti sejenak untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Hisugaya yang merasa aneh, berehenti sejenak pula. Menatap gadis itu, lalu memerhatikan tujuan mata gadis itu. Hitsugaya terheran-heran melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Dan diakhiri dengan senyum jahil.

"Kuro…sa…ki-kun? Ru…kia? Kalian sedang apa didepan ruanganku?", tanyanya heran.

"Onii-chan sedang apa disini?", tanyanya sama herannya.

Kedua orang itu tersadar, lalu memalingkan wajah mereka masing-masing. Menutupi semburat merah yang ada di wajah mereka.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal, ya? Bahkan mungkin lebih.", goda laki-laki yang memiliki ruangan sebagai media bertemunya Rukia dengan pria itu.

"Onii-chan? Hihihi. Onee-chan sudah dewasa, ya? Hihihi.", kata perempuan itu memojokkan Rukia dan Pria itu.

**-End of Flash Back-**

"Apa kalian berdua tidak bisa diam? Emm, maaf? ", ucap Ichigo pada pada laki-laki yang mempunyai mata emerald dan perempuan bermata indigo, lalu mengalihkannya pada perempuan bermata violet.

Ucapan Ichigo membuat Hitsugaya dan Yukiyo berhenti menggodanya dan membuat mereka berdua diam seribu bahasa. Lalu menatap Rukia bersamaan seakan berbicara "kenapa kau ikut diam, cepat jawab?!"

"Eh? Iya, aku juga minta maaf telah begitu ceroboh. Oya, aku Kuchiki Rukia. Hajimemashite!", ucap Rukia ragu-ragu lalu menyodorkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan yang semestinya.

"Eh? Iyaya. Hehehe. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Hajimemashite!", Ichigo jadi salah tingkah dengan semua ini, lalu dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat yang bisa membuat tawa terbahak-bahak. Ichigo menjabat tangan Rukia lalu menatap wajah Rukia. Manis. Itulah komentarnya untuk perempuan didepannya itu.

"Ichi-nii jahat! Aku juga ingin berkenalan dengan perempuan cantik ini. Aku Yukiyo Orikasa, aku adik angkat pria berambut oranye ini.", Yukiyo melepaskan tangan Ichigo yang masih menempel pada tangan Rukia. Lalu menjabat tangan Rukia. Lalu membungkuk seperti cara adat masyarakat jepang lainnya.

"Kalian bertiga lebih kejam! Sedari aku dibiarkan terbisu-bisu. Ichigo tujuanmu kesinikan untuk meeting denganku. Dan Yukiyo kau juga kesini untuk memberi proposal meeting itu, lalu pergi melanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Tapi, keanapa kau masih ada disini?! Dan Rukia, aku akan mengurusmu nanti. Dan lebih baik, kau ke lokasi shooting di Taman Nasional Fuji-Hakone-Izu. Walaupun kau hanya seorang penulis, tapi aku mohon untuk kali ini pimpinlah kru film, karena Ukitake-san tak bisa meneruskan film itu. Dia harus istirahat supaya penyakit TBCnya itu tidak semakin parah. Dan Hisagi-san juga sudah mendapatkan surat izin dari pemerintahan Jepang untuk kita, jadi kau tak perlu urusi itu lagi. Kau hanya perlu mengurusi tim kru, pimpinlah mereka dengan bijak. Aku percaya padamu, Rukia.", perintah sang produser mungil itu, dan para anak buahnya yang bodoh itu langsung menurut tanpa ada perlawanan.

===15===

Setelah mendapat pengarahan dari Hitsugaya, mereka menjalani pekerjaan mereka yang sama seperti biasanya. Terkecuali Rukia, ia agak sedikit gugup untuk menjadi produser di film yang ia tulis itu. Rasanya berbeda, gugup, dan lain-lain.

Rukia melajukan mobil perusahaan yang dikenakan untuk setiap produser berbakat. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menyangka ataupun bermimpi untuk mendapatkan mobil ini. Meskipun Rukia juga pernah menaiki mobil yang lebih mahal dari mobil perusahaan yang ia kenakan sekarang. Ia jadi mengingat disaat dia lebih dari kecukupan, tapi tidak bahagia. Rukia hanya tersenyum kecut mengingat itu semua.

"Aku lebih suka hidupku sekarang nee-chan. Sekarang aku bahagia, bukan karena harta. Tapi karena roda kehidupan. Ya, roda kehidupan yang membuatku kehilanganmu. ", ucap Rukia lirih, pelan.

"Aku akan buktikan, aku bisa seperti nee-chan! ", kata Rukia yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang tadi. Kini kata Rukia dipenuhi dengan semangat 45.

Rukia menyetir mobilnya, melaju kencang. Sambil mengunyah permen karet, ia mendengarkan musik di radio pada mobil Mercedesnya. Mengikuti alunan musik yang beralun. Kembali mengingat seorang nii-chan yang telah pergi.

Setelah lama Rukia menyetir, akhirnya ia sampai di Taman Nasional Fuji-Hakone-Izu yang berada di bawah Gunung Fuji. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kerumunan orang, mencari para kru yang sudah menunggunya. Ia menemukan sekumpulan orang memakai baju hitam dan bertuliskan Shiro Corp dan ada beberapa orang yang memakai baju bebas dan berstyle.

Rukia melambaikan tangannya pada sekumpulan orang yang ia sebut tim kru yang harus ia pimpin. Tim kru yang Rukia pimpin begitu mengenal baik Rukia, selain karena penulis skenario tapi juga karena Rukia sering membantu Ukitake untuk menyunting film. Dan para tim kru juga tidak kaget akan Rukia yang dipilih Hitsugaya menggantikan Ukitake menjadi produser untuk sementara karena Rukia itu berbakat.

"Are-are Kuchiki-san, senangnya bisa dipimpin oleh anda di film ini.", kata seorang lelaki kekar, assistant produser yang sangat setia. Ya, Sentaro Kotsubaki.

"Aih, aku lebih senang Kuchiki-san mau memimpin kami.", ucap seorang perempuan yang menjadi assistant produser juga dan tidak kalah setianya, yaitu Kiyone Kotetsu.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar lagi. Arigatou gozaimasu, Kuchiki-san.", ucap pria yang sangat dekat dungan Ukitake Juushiro, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Eh? Sama-sama Sentaro-san, Kiyone-san dan Kyoraku-senpai, dan para tim kru. Hari ini kita akan memulainya di danau Shoji, dan kita akan lanjutkan di hutan Aokigahara. Semangat ya?! Mohon bantuannya minna-san!", ucap Rukia dan membungkuk menunjukan rasa hormat adat Jepang.

Perjalanan kru yang dipimpin Rukia, berjalan dengan baik. Film yang diproduksi ini berjudul Yuki no Shoujo, (A/N: itu bener ngga artinya Gadis Salju?) maka dari itu produser memilih wilayah Gunung Fuji sebagai latar film mereka.

"Tepat! Latar yang tepat, Ukitake-san.", ujar Rukia dalam hati sanubarinya.

Setelah berjalan empat puluh lima menit. Rukia dan tim kru sampai ditempat tujuan. Rukia mulai gugup, tapi semangatnya menghancurkan kegugupan itu. Rukia mulai mengatur semuanya dibantu oleh assistant produser dan wakilnya.

Setelah semuanya siap, Rukia duduk didepan monitor pensetting layar kamera. (A/N: saia ngga tau namanya apa? Jadi, saya buat seadanya.) Rukia sangat serius menatap layar itu, melihat kekurangan dari pengambilan gambarnya. Rukia memegang HT untuk memberi intruksi pada pemain dalam akting para pemainnya.

====15====

Diruangan itu suhu menurun. Hawa semakin panas. Emosi yang menggucang seseorang yang mendengar berita itu.

"APA? Jadi, orang itu benar-benar ingin menghancurkan perusahaan kita berdua? Bedebah!", ucap Hitsugaya dengan tangan mengepal kedua tangannya yang menghantam meja kerjanya.

"Tenanglah, aku juga sama sepertimu saat mendengar berita ini dari Ayah. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir saja, apa yang kita perbuat sampai-sampai orang itu mau menghapus gencatan senjata yang sudah kita pasang.", ucap Ichigo dengan raut muka serius.

"Huh, mereka memang ular, Ichigo. Aku juga tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan? Seolah mereka itu iblis yang tak usai menganggu manusia saja.", ucap Hitsugaya yang mulai sedikit tenang.

"Dan… aku juga mendengar ada rumor yang mengatakan mereka juga ingin mengambil alih Kuchiki Corp. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar ingin menguasai dunia ini, Toushiro.", kata Ichigo mengepal tangannya. Bingung dengan sifat manusia.

"Apa kau bilang? Mereka akan? Apa maksudmu mereka ingin menghancurkan perusahaan Kuchiki? Gila! Apa mereka sudah Gila?!", kata Hitsugaya yang baru kali ini tidak menghiraukan dengan sebutan Toushiro.

"Hei, hei. Kanapa denganmu, Toushiro? Memangnya ada urusan apa kau dengan perusahaan Kuchiki?", tanya Ichigo heran.

"Eh? Maksudku… Ti…tidak ada apa-apa.", jawab Hitsugaya Menutupi yang sebenarnya.

"Kau yakin? Sepertinya ada yang kau sembunyikan?! Apa itu, jelaskan padaku?!", tanya Ichigo yang semakin heran dengan ulah Hitsugaya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja Ichigo!", jawab Hitsugaya yang masih menampakkan raut kemarahan.

**-Hisugaya POV-**

Saat itu aku marah, saat Ichigo mengatakan berita itu. Berita buruk. Tentang perusahaan kami. Entah mengapa orang itu selalu mengganggu kami. Seperti iblis, ya seperti iblis. Oh, Kami-sama kenapa ada orang semacam dia di bumi ini? Dan, saat Ichigo bilang orang itu juga akan menghancurkan perusahaan Kuchiki, rasanya akan kubunuh orang itu lalu akan kubuang jasadnya di selokan dekat rumah Renji.

Meskipun Rukia dan Byakuya-nii bukan lagi seorang Kuchiki. Tapi… mereka juga berhak mendapatkan sesuatu. Dan lagi, meskipun keluargaku dan keluarga Kuchiki sudah tidak seakrab dulu. Tapi… aku sudah menganggap Rukia dan Byakuya-nii sebagai keluargaku sendiri.

Bagaimanapun juga, aku dan keluargaku berhutang budi pada mereka berdua. Karena kebaikan Hisana-nee dan Byakuya-nii yang memberiku beasiswa ke London dan Bussines Schooling untukku. Aku amat berhutang budi pada mereka.

Dan Rukia, dia jadi labil karena Hisana-nii meninggal. Apa dayanya jika ia tahu Perusahaan Kuchiki akan dihancurkan. Dan bagaimana dengan Byakuya-nii? Mungkin jika ia mendengar berita ini, dialah yang paling menderita.

Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menghancurkan ketenangan hidup Byakuya-nii dan Rukia. Tidak akan pernah! Sekalipun tak akan! Bedebah kalian!

**-End of Hitsugaya POV-**

Setelah meeting tadi Ichigo merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Hitsugaya. Sambil menyetir mobil Ferrarinya ia kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan Rukia. Ichigo hanya tersenyum mengingat semua itu. Bayang Rukia selalu menghantuinya.

Ichigo kembali mengingat perkenalannya dengan Rukia. Ichigo memegang erat tangan kanannya, melihat lekat-lekat tangan itu yang tadi menyentuh tangan mungil Rukia. Lagi-lagi Ichigo hanya tersenyum miris melihat tangannya sendiri.

pNamanya Rukia Kuchiki ya?", kata Ichigo berbicara sendiri.

"Tunggu Kuchiki? Kuchiki? Rasanya aku tidak asing dengan nama itu. Tapi apa?", ucap Ichigo yang sekarang kembali mengingat Kuchiki itu apa.

Seakan sadar entah karena apa, Ichigo menemukannya. Menemukan apa itu Kuchiki. Ia ingat semuanya. Tingkah laku Hitsugaya. Perusahaan. Orang itu. Ia ingat. Tapi, setelah menemukan jawaban itu, Ichigo malah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri,

"Apa hubungan Kuchiki Corp dengan gadis yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki itu? Lalu, kenapa Toushiro harus sampai segitunya mendengar berita itu? Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Dan… kenapa rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu? Gadis itu membingungkan sekali. Kami-sama apa aku mulai mencintai gadis yang baru kukenal ini? Apa ini yang dinamakan Love at The First Slight? (A/N: Author ga pande bahasa inggris.) Sial!", umpat Ichigo kesal dan terus menatap lajur jalan dan terus mengemudi mobilnya.

-TBC-

* * *

Kayanya fic saia mengandung banyak kata-kata "dan"? Dan, dan, dan, dan.

Balesan ripiu :

**Ruki_ya**: Iya in yang dulu, yang dulu kehapus. Iya, si bocah boncel itu emang nyebelin. *di bankai Hitsugaya* Nih, udah apdet. R&R yo!

Yukiyo: Author kenapa gue jadi anak yatim piatu? *nangis dipojokan*

Pio: Kan biar diangkat jadi anak sama Ishiin-san.

Yukiyo: Nggak! Nggak terima! *kabur kerumah mayuri*

Ichigo: Dasar tak tahu diri! Selanjutnya dari

**Secret: **Woalah,agen FBI yo? Nama kok secret? -taboked- Saia terima sarannya, chap ini udah keliatan belom humornya? Pedes? -ngasih susu buatan inoue-

Minna-san bekenankan RIPIU yo! Kalo sempet mendingan ripiu yo, senpai-senpai dan para readers?!

* * *

Klik atou teken ijo-ijo dibawah ini!


	3. My Deaseas

Alouw minna-san kembali lagi dengan saia author gadungan. Piowet muwasaki. Di akhir cerita, gomen saia gak bakalan ngasih happy ending buat Rukia. Gomennesai, Rukia-chan. Tapi, ini bukan akhir cerita lho. Oya, ini juga saia ngayal nulisnya. Jadi kalo ada kesalahan, tolong di maklumi.

**Behind The Scene "When Sakura Come"**

Rukia : Maksud lo apa, author gila?

Pio : Maap nak, gue bakalan bikin ending tragis buat lo.

Rukia : WOT? Sejak kapan gue punya emak kaia elo? Tapi apa ending tragisnya?

Pio : Sejak sekarang, nak. Raaaahaasiaaa, tetap di idola cilik 3, eh, maksud saia di when sakura come setelah pesan-pesan berikut.

Rukia : Eh, eh tunggu dulu, eh, eh, author gila lo belom jawab! Eh, jangan mulai dulu! Ini mau mulai apa mau iklan sih? -tirai pementasan telah dibuka-

Pio : Ah, sudahlah diam saja! -nyumpel bibir Rukia pake bibir Ichigo- diem kan?! Oya, buat kesalahan kemaren, mohon dimaklumi. Author ga pande berbahasa lain, selain Indonesia. Kekeke. -depaked- Masuk ke benang merah! Enjoy Read!

* * *

Warning OOC, gaje, mengandung racun yang merusak otak. Enjoy read! R&R!

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, Bleach bukan punya saia, jadi tolong jangan paksa saia untuk mengakuinya. -taboked-

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya Rukia ketika kenangannya kembali? Ketika tangis mulai mengghampirinya lagi? Dan ketika kenyataan itu datang.

.

.

**When Sakura Come**

Chapter 3

**(My Deaseas)**

**

* * *

**

"Nii-sama, aku pulang!", ujar Rukia saat sampai di dalam rumah sederhana yang memiliki cat dinding berwarna ungu tua dan dihiasi warna merah muda sebagai polkadot dari rumah itu.

Byakuya yang mendengar suara kucing minta makan di ruang tamu, ralat maksudnya suara Rukia langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju asal suara itu. Byakuya melirik arloji Levis nya, yang ia dapat ketika ulang tahun dari Hisana. Di arloji itu tertera pukul 02.00, Byakuya sedikit kaget melihat angka yang berada di arloji itu.

Byakuya, menatap sosok yang ia cari. Byakuya sedikit memasang wajah kesal pada Rukia, tapi hal itu diurungkan oleh Byakuya. Dan Byakuya kini memasang wajah cemas pada Rukia.

"Apa kau sakit, Rukia?", tanya Byakuya sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajah Rukia yang pucat.

Byakuya menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Rukia. Panas, itu yang dirasakan Byakuya saat menempelkan punggung tangannya pada Rukia.

"Aku, tidak apa-apa kok. Mungkin, aku hanya kelelahan."

"Kau yakin? Ya sudah, kau istirahat saja sana. Tapi, sebelum itu kau harus minum cokelat hangat buatan kakak. Sebentar ya, Rukia. Cokelat hangat akan segera datang.", ujar Byakuya sebelum memasuki dapur.

"Nii-sama, teima kasih untuk semuanya. Nee-san, apa aku salah jika aku mulai menyukainya? Apa aku pantas untuk menyukainya sebagai laki-laki, bukan sebagai kakakku? Gomennesai, nee-san.", ujar Rukia pelan sambil menatap sebuah foto di ruang tamu. Dilihatnya ia di foto itu sedang di peluk oleh kedua kakaknya dengan erat. Rukia hanya tersenyum miris melihat foto itu.

"Cokelat hangat sudah datang. Disarankan untuk Rukia-donno untuk menghampirinya dan menegguknya hingga habis.", kata Byakuya sambil memberikan cokelat hangat pada Rukia dengan gelas bergambar Chappy kesukaannya.

Rukia hanya tersenyum manis saat itu. Rukia lalu mengambil gelas yang dipegang Byakuya untuknya. Lalu, ia meminumnya sampai titik cokelat penghabisan.

"Nah, sekarang kau boleh tidur. Ingat jangan lupa berdoa. Dan mimpi yang indah ya!", kata Byakuya seraya tangannyamengelus lembut rambut Rukia.

"Iya mamah, nanti sebelum tidur aku juga akan gosok gigi terlebih dahulu.", ujar Rukia lalu dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai 2 untuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau... dasar!", ucap Byakuya sambil tersenyum lalu bergegas ke kamarnya.

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamanya di lantai dua. Sidikitnya ia memegang dadanya, ia rasakan sakit, perih dan nyeri. Ia, langsung memercepat langkahnya ke kamarnya. Rukia mengambil sebotol obat yang berisi tablet-tablet berwarna kuning. Dengan sigap Rukia mengambil satu obat dari botol itu lalu ia meminum obat itu.

"Apa aku bisa berharap kesembuhan pada-MU, kami-sama?", ucap Rukia pelan, se akan putus asa.

**-Flash Back-**

"Kuchiki-san, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan rasa perih yang kau derita.", terang seorang dokter penyakit dalam pada Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu Urahara-san?", tanya Rukia pada Urahara, seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur pemeriksaan pasien.

"Ya, ada yang tidak beres dengan penyakitmu ini. Sepertinya kita harus mengadakan scaning padamu Kuchiki-san.", ujar Urahara sambil membuat sebuah surat permintaan izin untuk scanning. Dan Urahara memberikannya pada Rukia.

"Ini...? Jika, ini bisa membantu apa boleh buat. Tapi, kapan kita akan melakukannya?", tanya Rukia, sambil menandatangani surat itu.

"Lebih baik sekarang, Kuchiki-san. Aku akan melakukannya dengan izin dari Kuchiki-san, bagaimana?"

"Apa separah itu? Baiklah, tapi kapan hasil scannya akan muncul, jika aku melakukannya sekarang?"

"Semoga tidak. Mungkin secepatnya. Baiklah, kita akan melakukan scaning padamu, mari ikut aku! Tapi, sebelumnya aku harus mengajak dokter Yoruichi juga, apa kau setuju?", ajak Urahara dan di akhiri anggukan kecil dari Rukia.

Setelah setengah jam melakukan scan, akhirnya selesai juga. Rukia, tampak merasa gugup dengan hasil scaning nanti. Wajah Rukia memucat seketika, membanyangkan apa yang terjadi ketika ia tahu apa penyakit yang ia derita.

Yoruichi yang masih berada di ruangan itu merasa heran dengan scan tadi, ia melirik Rukia yang masih memucat. "Apa yang sebenarnya diderita oleh gadis ini? Apa mungkin ia mengidap penyakit itu?", batin Yoruichi bertanya-tanya. Yoruichi lalu menghampiri Rukia dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san sepertinya hasil lab sudah muncul. Kuchiki-san sepertinya anda mengidap penyakit embolisme.", ujar Urahara yang tadi sibuk dengan komputernya sekarang ia memberikan kertas hasil dari scan tadi.

"Apa itu embolisme? Apa itu penyakit yang parah?", tanya Rukia kaget setelah ia melihat hasil scan dan penjelasan Urahara.

"Embolisme adalah penyumbatan pembuluh darah yang terjadi di berbagai tubuh oleh embolus atau zat asing yang dibawa ke tempat tersebut oleh aliran darah. Salah satu embolus adalah trombus, yaitu gumpalan darah yang mudah terbentuk di dalam rongga aneurisma. Trombus yang rapuh ini dapat membentuk serpihan dan menimbulkan sumbatan di berbagai tempat, misalnya di jantung. Apabila hal ini terjadi, penderita akan mendapat serangan jantung.", sambung Yoruichi yang memang ahli dalam hal sistem peredaan darah manusia.

"Dan sepertinya zat asing itu berada pada jantungmu, trombus itu mungkin menyumbat jantungmu jadi ketika ada penekanan pada sang penderita sumbatan itu makin mendesak jantung yang sedang memompa darah. Itulah sebabnya Kuchiki-san merasa perih di bagian dada ketika Kuchiki-san melakukan penekanan. Dan...", terang Urahara pada Rukia, dan penjelasan dari Urahara dan Yoruchi sukses membuat air mata Rukia mengalir.

"Dan apa? Apa? Apa penyakit ini bisa tidak bisa disembuhkan? Apa aku akan mati?", tanya Rukia yang sudah berceceran air mata.

"Jika embolis ini tidak di angkat, secepat mungkin akan merusak pekerjaan jantung Kuchiki-san sebagai organ pemompa darah dalam tubuh. Dan apabila, nanti Kuchiki-san mengalami serangan jantung, ini bukan masalah embolis lagi, tapi mengenai jantung anda. Kuchiki-san, para dokter seperti kami hanyalah menggauli ilmu yang standart dan aku juga belum tahu apakah penyakit jantung bisa disembuhkan atau tidak. Tapi, ada satu cara yang dilakukan untuk menangani penyakit ini yaitu pencangkokan jantung.", ucapan Urahara kali ini membuat Rukia lebih deras mengalirkan air mata.

"A...a...apa aku ha...rus melaku...kan itu se...mua?", tanya Rukia masih dengan tangisnya.

"Jika Kuchiki-san ingin melakukan pencangkokan jantung kemungkinan keberhasilannya itu hanyalah 5%. Tapi, pencangkokan itu tak menjamin Kuchiki-san akan hidup seperti orang normal. Dan aku juga pernah membaca buku tentang transplantasi atau biasa disebut pencangkokan jantung hanya bersifat sementara. Dulu seorang dokter ahli bedah yang bernama Richard R. Lower, melakukan operasi transplantasi dengan menggunakan pencangkokan jantung manusia berhasil membuat pasiennya yang bernama Louis B. Russel, Jr bisa bertahan hidup. Setelah ia melakukan pencangkokan itu, ia berhasil bertahan hidup hingga delapan tahun, dan ini merupakan sejarah kedokteran transplantasi paling lama dari semua transplantasi lainnya. Karena kebanyakan transplantasi hanya bertahan beberapa hari saja."

"Jadi maksudmu...? Ini...? Tak akan berpengaruh apapun denganku?!", teriak Rukia histeris setelah mendengar penjalasan dari Urahara.

"Jika Kuchiki-san tetap menjaga kesehatan dan terus check up selama sebulan sekali, dan terus meminum obat ini ketika rasa nyeri itu datang, mungkin ini bisa mengurangi akibat yang terburuk dari kematian. Dan, obat ini hanya penghilang nyeri itu saja bukan untuk menyembuhkan, selainnya kita hanya menunggu takdir yang menjawab.", ujar Urahara sambil memberikan resep obat pada Rukia.

"Obat ini ya? Apa berguna?", gumam Rukia pelan.

**-End of Flash Back-**

"Ini memang tidak berguna!", ucap Rukia seraya membanting sebotol obat ke lantai kamarnya.

"Tidak berguna, toh walaupun aku meminum obat itu, penyumbatan itu sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi.", ujar Rukia sambil melihat tablet obat yang ia buang tadi.

====15====

Dikediaman keluarga Kurosaki, pagi-pagi sudah ribut karena teriakan anggota keluarga mereka yang cerewet. Sampai-sampai tuna rungu tetangga mereka tulinya sembuh.

"Ohayou Ichi-nii! Ichi-nii? Kenapa Ichi-nii tidak ada? Tou-san, Ichi-nii tidak ada di kamarnya!", teriak Yukiyo di kamar Ichigo, yang tidak ada penghuninya.

Isshin yang mendengar hal itu, langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Ichigo. Dia memasang tampang cemas, karena sejak kemarin Ichigo belum pulang. Isshin kira anaknya sudah pulang dan langsung tidur di kamarnya.

"Yukiyo, apa kau yakin? Apa yang terjadi sampai ia tidak pulang. Huah, Masaki istriku, mengapa anak kita semakin besar semakin nakal saja? Apa ini kutukan? Huah, Masakiku aku tidak ingin anak kita menjadi anak yang nakal yang biasa mabuk-mabukan di bar, pulang malam bersama dengan wanita malam, lalu tidur bersama di hotel, dan… dan…. Mereka pasti melakukan 'itu'. Huah, meskipun Ichigo sudah dewasa ia masihlah perlu bimbingan dariku, Masaki.", ucap Isshin sambil memeluk foto Masaki.

Yukiyo yang mendengar ayah angkatnya yang berkata tidak jelas seperti itu hanya sweat drop. Kelakuan Isshin itu langsung diberi tendangan maut telanjang kaki berselai air comberan dari Yukiyo. Sukses, kini muka Isshin sudah seperti roti selai comberan.

"Dasar BAKA TOU-SAN! Ichi-nii tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu! Gomennesai, Tou-san aku tadi ke comberan belakang rumah untuk mengambil sandalku yang jatuh dari lantai atas, dan aku lupa mencuci kaki lalu aku langsung saja kesini untuk membangunkan Ichi-nii, walaupun aku sedang sibuk mengorek-ngorek comberan. Kekeke.", ujar Yukiyo stay cool.

"Huah, Masaki istriku, anak kita yang perempuan pandai membuat aku bangga. Dia dengan sigapnya mau membangunkan kakaknya walaupun ia sedang sibuk, ini noda kebahagiaan, isriku.", ucap Isshin lagi-lagi sambil memeluk foto Masaki.

"Aku memang membanggakan Tou-san. Kekeke.", ujar Yukiyo stay cool.

====15====

"Aku dimana? Kenapa aku berada di tempat ini? Sebenarnya aku dimana?", tanya Ichigo yang baru sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kau berada di rumahku, Kurosaki-sama.", jawab seorang perempuan berambut oranye sama seperti Ichigo yang hanya menggunakan baju handuk putih saja. (A/N: saia ulangi hanya menggunakan baju handuk berwarna putih saja, di atas lutut pula.)

"Kau…?", ujar Ichigo yang kaget atas penglihatannya, kini ia berada di kamar di sebuah rumah sederhana milik seorang perempuan, dan terlebihnya lagi perempuan itu sekarang berada di kamar yang Ichigo tempati, hanya memakai handuk, dan dadanya yang kelewat normal itu membuat Ichigo muntah darah dari hidung mendadak.

"Iya, Kurosaki-sama. Semalam kau lemah sekali… Jadi, aku yang berusaha.", ujar wanita yang bernama Inoue Orihime sekertaris Ichigo di perusahaannya.

"Tu…tunggu… Apa yang terjadi semalam? Dan kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Kau… Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Ichigo gugup sambil menelan ludah.

"Kurosaki-sama, kau tidak ingat sama sekali? Apa kau benar-benar melupakannya? Ih, kenapa bisa secepat itu kau melupakannya. Dasar laki-laki sama saja.", goda Inoue, kini ia makin mendekatkan jaraknya pada Ichigo.

"A…ak…aku, memang tidak ingat sama sekali. Memangnya apa yang terjadi semalam? Ah, tidak mungkin aku melakukan hubungan 'itu' denganmu. Tidak, tidak,tidak.", ujar Ichigo gemetaran.

"Iya, kita melakukan 'itu', kau lemah sekali, Kurosaki-sama.", kata demi kata Inoue keluarkan, semakin membuat Ichigo gila.

Di luar ruangan itu ada dua orang laki-laki, yang satu berambut merah dan yang satu berambut silver. Mereka hanya terkikik melihat kejadian di dalam sana. Rupanya sedari tadi mereka mengintip.

"Renji, kau… bisakah cepat selesaikan semua ini?! Kau…! Kau… tega-teganya memperlakukan Ichigo sampai segitunya. Kau… kami-sama kenapa aku mempunyai teman berwatak hentai seperti dia?!", ucap Hitsugaya lebay mode : On.

"Khukuku, kau… berlebihan sekali Hitsugaya! Kitakan hanya mengerjai Ichigo saja. Lagi pula sedari tadi kau mengintip, kau juga tak berkedipkan?", kata Renji menyeringgai.

"Kau…!", hanya itu kata-kata yang di ucapkan Hitsugaya, lalu kembali meneruskan pekerjaan 'mulia'nya.

Renji melirik temannya yang sama-sama mengintip, tanpa Renji sadari ada semburat merah di wajah Hitsugaya ketika tadi di goda Renji.(A/N: mereka ngga tau ya, sejak tadi author ngerekam kelakuan mereka? Ini akan menjadi hukuman bagi laki-laki berwatak hentai!)

Samar-samar Ichigo mendengar percakapan orang yang sedang mengintip di luar kamar. "Mereka…? Iya, pasti mereka. Awas saja, kita lanjutkan permainan ini. Aku yang terjebak atau kalian berdua. Kekeke.", batin Ichigo.

Ichigo berinisiatif untuk pura-pura termakan jebakan kedua temannya. Dengan itu, dia bisa mengerjai kedua temannya pula. "Lihat saja setelah kalian melihat apa rencanaku.", batinnya.

Ichigo menatap mata Inoue, seakan berkata. Aku tahu kau hanya dipaksa untuk mengerjaiku, 'kan? Dan aku juga tahu, kau tidak mungkin menghianatiku, 'kan? Serahkan semua padaku.

Inoue yang juga menatap mata Ichigo, seakan menjawab. (A/N: Woalah, mereka kaya punya telepati. -iri-) Ia, Kurosaki-sama. Aku hanya menjadi tumbal dari kegilaan teman Kurosaki-sama. Aku juga tidak akan menghianati, Kurosaki-sama. Baiklah, aku percaya padamu, Kurosaki-sama.

Renji dan Hitsugaya saling menatap masing-masing. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?", tanya keduanya.

Ichigo terseyum sengit. "Baiklah, Inoue bisakah kau mendekat!", perintah Ichigo di ikuti dengan langkah kaki Inoue yang mendekatinya. Mekipun, Inoue sedikit ragu.

Renji dan Hitsugaya berpandangan lagi. "Apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Ichigo? Jangan-jangan, Ichigo ingin…", tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Inoue, bisakah kau lepas handukmu!", kata Ichigo sambil membelai rambut Inoue. Inoue tersentak mendengar ucapan Ichigo kali ini, tapi Inoue percaya dengan Ichigo.

Renji dan Hitsugaya berpandangan lagi, dan reflek merekapun datang. "Apa? Benarkah Ichigo bisa begini juga?", tanya Renji tak percaya. "Renji, ini sudah keterlaluan. Mereka 'kan belum menikah, Renji. Ini, harus dihentikan. Aku tidak ingin bertanggung jawab jika semuanya terjadi.", sontak Hitsugaya sambil mengelus dada dan menarik napas, menghembuskannya. "Kau! Kita lihat selanjutnya, baru kita bertindak."

Inoue ragu dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan. "Baiklah, Kurosaki-sama.", ucapnya. Tangan Inoue gemetaran untuk melepas handuknya.

Hitsugaya yang berkali-kali menyebut nama Dewa Shinta, dan Renji yang berkali-kali menyebut nama monyet peliharaannya, Zabimaru. "Ini gila. Hentikan semua ini, Renji! Hentikan, sekarang juga!", teriak Hitsugaya lebay. "Baiklah, nona." Dengan sembrono Renji dan Hitsugaya mendobrak pintu kamar Inoue. "HENTIKAN!!!"

Mata Hitsugaya dan Renji terbelalak, ternyata Inoue memakai kaos berwarna putih dan celana jeans mini. "Kaliaaan! Lagi-lagi, kita gagal.", ucap mereka bersamaan. Ichigo dan Inoue malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Siapa suruh mengerjai Ichigo Kurosaki, orang yang tidak pernah berpikiran kotor seperti kalian!", Ichigo melemparkan bantal ke arah Renji dan Hitsugaya, yang sukses membuat mereka jatuh kepala dahulu baru kaki.

====15====

Rukia sekarang berada di Karakura Hospital, tempat ia harus check up seperti biasanya tanpa sepengetahuan Byakuya.

"Huft, lama sekali. Sudah kebelet lagi, aduduh." Rukia yang merasa ingin buang air kecil, ia memutuskan untuk ke toilet dahulu. Saat, langkahnya menuju toilet, ia bertemu seseorang. Rukia menghampirinya, dan menahannya untuk sesaat.

"Dia?", Sepertinya orang itu sudah tidak asing baginya. "Bukankah kau itu… kau… Gin Ichimaru, 'kan? Sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Rukia diselingi senyuman permanen dari orang yang disebut Gin.

"Eh?", Gin semakin heran tapi tetap tersenyum. "Kau itu… Aih, Rukia Kuchiki, 'kan? Sudah lama tak bertemu setelah kalian dikabarkan meninggal di kecelakaan itu. Aku disini, hanya mau mengambil resep obat vitamin saja. Kau sendiri?", tanyanya tetap tersenyum.

"Eh?", Rukia sedikit tersentak, tapi ia lalu melebarkan senyumannya. "Yang aku tahu, sepertinya kau selalu mengamati gerak-gerik kami, Gin-san. Ya, memang sudah lama, sampai-sampai aku juga lupa kalau kaulah penyebab dari semua ini 'kan?!", meski Rukia terlihat sangat marah tapi ia masih menyempatkan untuk tersenyum, begitu pula dengan Gin.

"Benarkah? Aku belum mengambil semuanya darimu, Rukia-sama. Dan, kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Sedang apa kau disini?"

Rukia mengepalkan tangan kirinya, geram, geram pada orang yang ada dihadapannya. "Aku hanya menumpang buang air kecil di rumah sakit ini. Puas?", ucap Rukia lalu pergi ke toilet meninggalkan Gin.

Gin yang ditinggalkan Rukia, hanya menatap punggung gadis itu. "Lihat saja, apa yang akan kuperbuat pada kau dan Byakuya-nii mu itu. Hanya menunggu waktu untukku menduduki kursi bangsawan terkaya, di Jepang ini.", ucapnya tak lupa dengan senyum rubahnya.

====15====

"Hahaha, sudahlah jangan menyesali kekalahan kalian berdua. Kalian memang pantas untuk kalah.", ucap Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangan pada pelayan restoran.

"Urusai! Kau tahu tidak candaanmu tadi tidak lucu, Ichigo!", teriak Hitsugaya sambil mengeluarkan uang disaku dompetnya.

"Iya, kau sudah membuat kami hampir gila! Tahu tidak?!", protes Renji yang masih sibuk dengan pudding pisangnya.

"Maaf, ini bonnya.", ucap pelayan itu. "Semuanya 1746,9 yen.", tagih pelayan itu.

"Apa? Sampai segitu?", tatap Hitsugaya ke Ichigo. "Kau makan apa saja, Ichigo?", tanya Hitsugaya yang belakangan ini lagi ngadain penghematan.

"Aku hanya makan satu porsi Shira Tama, satu Takoyaki dan Orange Juice, itu saja tidak lebih.", ucap Ichigo kesal. "Tuh, si babon tanya aja sama dia, dan jangan nyamain porsi makanku denganmu!", ucap Ichigo sambil menunjuk Watermelon Cake dan Watermelon Juice yang tadi dimakan oleh Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya menatap makanannya yang sudah habis. Kini ia menatap Renji. "Heh, babon sebenarnya apa yang kau makan hah?", tanya Hitsugaya horror.

"Tidak banyak, hanya satu porsi olahan pisang.", jawab Renji enteng.

"Tuh kan, shoujo-san! Kita makannya hanya sedikit, kenapa bonnya sampai segini?", protes Hitsugaya.

"Iya tuan, kalian memang makan sedikit tapi, teman kalian yang satu ini!", tunjuk pelayan pada Renji. "Dia memang memakan satu porsi olahan pisang, dan semua olahan pisang disini ada 78 olahan, dan orang ini memesan satu porsi untuk setiap macam olahan.", ucap pelayan itu dengan 15,438 kerutan di dahinya.

"Iya, maksudku begitu Hitsugaya. Tidak apa-apakan?", kata Renji dengan wajah innocent.

"APA? KAU! Kami-sama apa sebenarnya maksudmu mempertemukanku kepada orang seperti dia!", ucapnya sambil memberi death glare pada Renji. "Huft, baiklah ini uangnya, shoujo-san.", Hitsugaya memberikan uangnya. Ini tak akan terjadi lagi. Batinnya.

====15====

"Emm, sepertinya penyumbatan itu sudah menjalar di beberapa bagian tubuhmu yang lainnya. Embolis ini tidak akan berhenti menyumbat, sebelum embolis-embolis ini terangkatkan", tegas Urahara yang melihat layar computer didepannya.

"Yah, harus bagaimana lagi?", ujar Rukia putus asa. "Toh, walaupun aku di operasi, ini tidak menjamin aku akan hidup lebih lama, 'kan?", Rukia bangkit dari tempat tidur pasien lalu menghampiri meja Urahara.

"Tapi, jika embolis itu di angkat. Kemungkinan besar, penyumbatan itu bisa dihentikan.", Urahara memberikan resep obat lagi pada Rukia.

Rukia melihat obat itu lekat-lekat. Rukia sudah bosan selalu minum obat itu, minum obat ini. Toh, obat itu tak membuatnya sembuh.

"Yayaya, lagi-lagi aku harus minum obat. Urahara-san, aku ingin kau mengoperasiku hanya atas izin dariku, karena ini tubuhku. Dan aku juga ingin setelah aku puas menikmati hidupku yang hampir menuju kematian, aku baru ingin kau angkat embolis-embolis ini.", pintah Rukia pelan. "Ingat, jangan beri tahu Siapapun!", sedikit penekanan pada kata siapa.

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

**

Balasan ripiu :

Yukiyo : Yang pertama dari **Sceret, **lah? Itu ketawa. Eh? Berarti author ga ahli dalam bidang humor, gomen. Hoho, baikalah nanti saia akan nyuruh author perbaiki. Makasih ripiunya dan sarannya. -membungkuk- Author gantian! -mukul author yang lagi asik mandangin Edward- Dasar!

Pio : Sakiiiit! –ngelus kepala- next dari **Ru_kiya,** hehe saia sering salah, ngga bisa bedain mana perempuan dan laki-laki. -taboked- Hoho, mulai terlihat ngga, siapa yg ngancurin perusahaan itu? Nih, udah apdet. Makasih ripiunya. -membungkuk-

Yukiyo : Makanya jangan aneh-aneh! Terus dari **Reika Asahi, **Seharusnya ngga usah! -mukul author- nih kan author sinting! Hoho, jangan berlebihan author jadi terbang tuh! -nunjuk author yang lagi terbang- Nih, udah lanjut rnr lagi yo. Maksih ripiunya. –membungkuk.

Pio : -death glare ke yuki- Hoho, makasih. -selesai terbang- Makasih rii dah nyempetin ripiu. Selanjutnya dari **edogawa Luffy,** engga apa-apa saia udah seneng situ mau ripiu fic saia. Hoho, sepertinya bukan. Sama. -toss- makasih, eh? Yang mana? Nih, dah apdet. Makasih ripiunya. -membungkuk- Halah, udahan ah. Saia aja yang lanjutin. -ngusir Yukiyo-

Dan selanjutnya dari **BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki, **hoho makasih perjuangan 10 menitnya. Lah? Nggapapa dah, bingung-bingung dah. Hehe, gomen ngga begitu ngerti nanti diperbaiki. Makasih ripiunya. -membungkuk-

Terus dari **Sorayuki Nichan**, Iyo cowo itu ichigo nichan. Di usahain. Tapi, memang sepertinya mengarah kesitu. Saia ga bisa lepas dari Ichiruki, hoho. -maksa ichiruki nikah- Makasih ripiunya. -membungkuk-

Lalu **mss Dhyta,** itu adalah perusahaan orang laknat bin nista! Ampe maruk mau ngambil semuanya. Iyo, saia akan menjaga Rukia kok. Makasih ripiunya. -membungkuk-

Selajutnya dari **Jess Kuchiki,** hoho kau bukan jelangkung kan? Lah, kalian berdua bingung. Apalagi yang nulis. -taboked- untung bukan lebih cepat lebih baik. Makasih ripiunya. -membungkuk-

Dan yang terakhir dari **Namie Amalia, **hayoloh jadi ini pairnya apa hayo? -taboked- Ini bakalan jadi ichiruki kok. Saia akan jaga Rukia. Hohoho, gomen saia ga pande bahasa inggris. Nanti diperbaiki. Makasih ripiunya. -membungkuk-

Oya, buat tambahan ripiu chap 1, makasih ripiunya. -membungkuk- pertanyaanya dah kejawab dengan sendirinya kan. Hehe.

Hitsugaya : -reflek muncul pas baca- Eh? Author kenapa gue, di panggil nona? Trus sejak kapan gue jadi berpikiran aneh begitu?

Poi : Tanya ama Renji, kenapa nanya ama gue?! -ngasih death glare- Soalnya elo kelewat imut sebagai lelaki, lebih bagus jadi cewe. Sayang takdir sang tite kubo, berkata lain. Udah, udah abangnya mau pulang. Durasi abis! -nyumpel mulut shiro pake semangka-

Kalo mau fic ini terus berlanjut, lebih baik saia sarankan untuk ripiu. Kekeke. Makasih yang udah ripiu fic baca doang juga gapapa, makasih. -membungkuk- Saia ucapkan beribu terima kasih. Tapi, sebaiknya ripiu! -maksa-

* * *

Klik ijo-ijo di bawah ini!


End file.
